spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-06-09
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Damian Callinan, Mark Opitz, Meshel Laurie, Felix Buxton, Guests: Damian Callinan, Mark Opitz, Meshel Laurie, Felix Buxton Official description Episode Twenty (09/06/2010) Our Special guests this week are one half of British electro act Basement Jaxx, Felix Buxton, award winning Producer Mark Opitz, aussie comedian Meshel Laurie, and former drama teacher turned comedian Damian Callinan. Myf's Team Mark Opitz started his career with ABC TV Sydney as part of the studio floor crew. Since then he has worked with many of the Australian recording artists that have graced the international pop charts for the last 20 years. As a producer he has worked with acts such as AC/DC , John Paul Young, Rose Tattoo, Angels, Cold Chisel, Australian Crawl, Hoodoo Gurus, Noiseworks, Divinyls, INXS, The Reels and many more. Mark has won the award of Best Producer from Aria twice and ABC TV Countdown Awards 5 times. Besides the multitude of Australian acts he has produced, a personal highlight was working with Bob Dylan on his Academy Award TV Ceremony performance of 'Things Have Changed' from the movie 'The Wonder Boys', as well as the more recent US double platinum award winning KISS / Melbourne Symphony Orchestra DVD/CD 'Kiss Symphony/Alive 4'. Many other international artists Mark has worked with include Lenny Kravitz, Ray Charles and The Beach Boys. In the late 90's Michael Gudinski (Mushroom Group) invited Opitz to join his executive team to oversee Australian artists music projects in readiness for sale to News Limited. As well as production duties with the like of Paul Kelly, Hunters & Collectors and Deadstar, this period also saw Mark working in many facets of the business culminating in the production of the highly successful 'Mushroom 25th Anniversary' concert, albums and DVD/TV/Radio specials etc. Currently Mark is a full voting member in all categories of both The Aria Awards in Australia and The Grammy Awards in the USA. For more information on Mark click here [http://www.markopitz.com/About%20Mark.html here]. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie began when she debuted "The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam", a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). This comedian and radio/television star set the stage alight in 2007 with her show 'A Shadow of My Former Self' at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. On top of her busy career, Meshel recently gave birth to beautiful twins; a boy Louis and a girl Dali. Alan's Team Felix Buxton is best known as one half of Brittish electro act Basement Jaxx. Chances are, if you've been anywhere near a dancefloor in the last few years you've heard and adored Basement Jaxx. Their meteoric debut 'Remedy' was hailed as one of the most important records of the '90s, winning props from press, fans and club luminaries Danny Tenaglia, Armand van Helden and Daft Punk. The band is probably best known for their 2002 single 'Where's Your Head At?' which became a huge international hit, with a video praised by some as the best dance music video ever made. Singles 'Romeo', 'Do Your Thing', 'Get Me Off', 'Lucky Star', 'Good Luck', and 'Plug It In' have also brought Basement Jaxx great success. Their latest offering is their 2009 album 'Scars' which includes guest appearances by Yoko Ono, Santigold, Lightspeed Champion and Yo! Majesty. This, their fifth album is a return to the kind of form that saw them blow dance music apart in the late '90s and early 2000s. Former drama teacher turned stand up and character comedian, Damian Callinan is one of Australia's most versatile funny men. Damian was one of the stars of the TV sketch show 'Skithouse', a regular on 'Before The Game' and part of 'The Wedge'. He has made TV appearances on such shows as 'Rove Live', Melbourne Comedy Festival Gala, 'Joker Poker', 'Good Morning Australia', 'The Fat', 'Off Road' and countless others. He has also enjoyed a radio career which has included co hosting stints on JJJ and 774ABC Melbourne as well as regular segments on Mix FM, Fox and MMM. He can currently be heard on Radio National doing regular satirical arts pieces and on 774ABC in a variety of character and co-hosting roles. Year after year he has produced quality shows on the Australian festival circuit that have showcased his skills as a gifted writer, stand-up and character comedian. He's won a truckload of awards for them. He recently performed the follow up to his multi -award winning show 'Sportsman's Night', 'The Merger: Sportsman's Night 2' at the Melbourne international comedy festival. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes